Love song
by Tina senpai
Summary: What happens when Rip Van Winkle, Luke Valentine AND Captain Hans Gunsche get stranded and an accident occurs which means....snuggling! D: A song fic for my dear DA sis, Hana-bakemono


Hellsing, Millenium, Rip Van Winkle, Luke Valentine, Captain Hans' Gunsche, German, undead, vampires, werewolves

82. Love song-Rip Van Winkle, Luke and captain

Threesome alert!

Jorinde: This one's all Hana's fault XD

Hana: Damn right! Woooo!

Jorinde: Sit down priest! .

Love song

Lost. In a cave. Out at sea. In the middle of winter. No radio. No food. This was how three members of Millenium found themselves after a mission gone wrong.

Rip Van Winkle, Luke Valentine and Captain Hans Gunsche, all found themselves ship wrecked after their submarine got into some troubles and they had to not only eat the crew, but then swim a small, dinky inflatable to a rocky cavern.

Soon, after settling with their gear and realising this would be the best place to settle, they set up a small makeshift camp.

A comfortable silence filtered the air around them. Luke was removing his weapons, Rip was examinging the cave itself and captain was checking whatever they had salvaged from the mission and the sub.

"Rip..What are you humming?" Luke asked, actually interested in what her harmonious voice was trying to disguise.

"Love song. My favourite song. I know, it's not Freischutz, but it just makes me feel...feel...wundervoll." Rip stated that last with with an added sigh and Luke and Hans looked at her, their minds both turning to jelly at the radiant beauty before them. She had her arms behind her and was stretching her back as she hummed to the song in her head, rocking back and forth on her heels.

Luke was the first to crack. how he loved watching this girl. But it was almost unbearable to not touch her, especially when Hans was right across from him and break his arms off.

"It's filthy in here." Luke commented as he removed his coat and tie, placing them on the ground to sit on. Captain merely averted his gaze and gave an audible snort. Rip knew this meant some of the meds Doc kept him doped up on where beginning to wear off from his system. Soon he's start acting like his old human self.

"What are you laughing at dogboy?! I'm glad you're so comfy here! You're coat isn't worth over 200 dollars!" He yelled over at Captain, whose head snapped back around and glared right back at the blonde Valentine. An audible growl came from his throat and a loud slap wandered through the air. That sound, was Rip slapping her forehead and then sighing in exasperation.

"I'm going over to the side, tell me when you boys stop arguing." Rip quipped and walked over to the entrance.

"Be careful of the giant squid fraulein." Luke quipped in his american accent, winking at Rip as she gave him a frightened look. She quickly walked away, hoping he was only joking with her, wanting a little bit of fresh air after the tense atmosphere inside. She knew they always argued like that, hell, all of millenium argued like that and it took a good while to cool themselves off. Best thing that could be done was to stay out of their way until it was over.

Rip Walked gaily along the side, still humming her song and glad to get out in the fresh air. Although she didn't need it anymore for natural good health, she still enjoyed the feel of wind along her skin and how her senses where reminded of when she was truly alive. She closed her eyes and wandered along the slim path, still humming and listening to the small waves against the rocks.

'I wonder if-' She hadn't time to finish her thought before she felt herself lose balance. As she slipped, she clutched onto the rock, but it was so wet, the best she could do was slide down against the wall, until she hit the water and was desperately clutching onto the edge.

"Hans! Luke!" Rip screamed from the water. What no one knew was, she couldn't swim and was terrified of the water. Although she was a vampire and couldn't die, that doesn't mean she wasn't scared. As she lost grip on the rock, she screamed again, something that Hans and look heard loud and clear. She didn't fall into the water, but losing her grip made her instantly sink and she fell beneath the waves. Hans and Luke ran towards her scream and appeared over the side just as the figure disappeared into the murky waters.

"RIP!" Luke screamed and in a flash he had jumped in to. He was a strong swimmer. As was Captain. Captain quickly threw off his coat, knowing he'd need it for her and jumped in after Luke. Both men appeared for air before subsiding into the waters, diving as quickly as they could.

Rip was flailing about in the water. Her body was getting colder and it felt like knives were digging into her skin and body as the water escaped into her body. She didn't need breath but she didn't need water. She was losing sight around her. Everything was dark. As she began to drift into a sleepy unconcsiousness, she felt something grab her waist. She panicked, thinking that there were actually giant squid in the sea and thrashed around in a desperate attempt to get free. She felt so cold. Colder than usual. And sleepy. She fought, thrashing her arms about with the strong tentacle like limb around her, when a pair of hands grabbed her wrists and pulled. She couldn't fight back and this time, welcomed a quiet slumber. She just wished she'd had told Luke and Captain how much she liked them. She felt herself being pulled upward, which was strange, because she thought squid lived in a cave under the sea. She felt the air hit her body and the pair of limbs wrap around her and lift her to stop her from going back under. She heard voices. Male voices she recognised. They were calling to her.

"Rip! Rip wake up!" Luke called to her and hopped up against the ledge, pulling Rip by her arms as Hans kept his grip on her waist to lift her up enough and place her on the ledge. Both men helped carry her still form inside, Luke letting captain take her long enough to pulled out a blanket from the emergency salvage kit. The two of them worked quickly. They knew what they had to do. Quickly, they stripped her out of her wet clothes, looking away to peel back her underwear and quickly placed the blankets on her. Seeing her shake between trying to wake up, they knew it wasn't enough for her and quickly got there own clothes, which they had laid out before diving into the water, onto her. They watched and studied her as she huddled into a ball and grimaced in her state of delirious consciousness.

"So....cold." Rip whispered, clinging with both hands to cpatains and Luke's jacket placed on her. Both men looked at each other and both knew what to do in these type of circumstances. Captain and Luke slowly undressed themselves, both men turning away so as to give each other privacy but to also shelter the girl if she awoke, not wanting to show themselves to her. They turned round quickly, catching glimpses of each other and both smiling, thinking they had at least bettered the other one. They knelt down and crept their way into the covers, not wanting to bring Rip back out into the cold for too long.

Both men shuddered simultaneously at the feel of Rip Van's cold skin, now knowing how much she was suffering. Again they looked at each other and in one quiet gaze, forgot their differences as they settled beside her. With Luke cuddling her back, he pressed his body against hers, trying to control himself as his hot skin tingled at the touch of how cold she was. He wrapped around her the best he could, whilst Captain got comfy to. Both men's arms and legs brushed against each other, but they could only concentrate on Rip, who seemed to be shaking even more violently. Soon they got comfy and both men hugged her, with Luke thinking of the best way to comfort her.

"Rip? Rip it's Luke. You're safe now. Hans' is here to. Come on little fraulein, calm down." He whispered against her ear, gently brushing the stray wet hair out of the way and soothing her with small kisses to her forehead. She moaned gently and seemed to finally be succombing to sleep, but Hans still felt her trying to resist and wake up, as if from a nightmare. He leant forward, not one to be beaten, and kissed her face slowly. He planted delicate kisses to her shut eyelids, nose, cheeks, forehead and two either side of her mouth, before nuzzling against her cheek lovingly. He stared over at Luke and gave an arrogant smile, which Luke merrily shrugged off by nuzzling against Rip's neck and planting small kisses against the freckles he found.

Finally, after a good ten minutes of nuzzling and soothing words, Rip stopped shivering and fell into a calm sleep. Luke and Hans' looked at each other, nodded in agreement and both followed suite, sticking as close to her as possible, both still trying to control their bodies and finally losing the battle as sleep and their minds overtook them.

The next morning....

Rip awoke feeling like she was in the best bed over. She felt calm, relaxed and not as ill as yesterday. In fact, for some reason, she felt better than she had ever felt since becoming a vampire. She allowed herself to adjust to the memories of yesterday and remembered a few things.

It was then she realised the weight on and around her. She could feel extra limbs that where not her own. Her eyes snapped open and the first sight she saw was the ceiling. She looked to one side and saw a cascade of short blonde hair, obscuring most of Hans' sleeping face. She turned to the other side and saw more blonde, longer and tucked behind the ears of Luke. She turned back to the ceiling. She peaked under the covers. As she bought her head back out she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'NAKED!' Her mind screamed and she let out a tiny squeak, thankful that they were both asleep. But what was more shocking was that both Luke and Captain seemed to have problems. Not little problems either. And both problems where pressed very close against Rip's leg's and hip.

'Oh good lord, at do I do?! Should I vake them? No! Best not! It would ruin our relationship within millenium! So...I...WHAT DO I DO?!' She inwardly panicked and gripped the edge of the blanket, trying desperately to stop hersel from getting up and jumping back into the sea to cool her hot body off. Then she realised. That's why they were there. That's why they were naked. She sighed thankfully, glad that they hadn't molested when she passed out and where trying to keep her safe. She thought about that and blushed, quite happy that both men cared that much for her. She turned to Luke Valentine and planted a quick kiss on his lips, stifling a giggle as he snored and mumbled a 'thank you', in his sleep. She turned back to Captain and carefully lay on her side, kissing his collarbone and recieving a small, wry smile on his lips as a reward.

'Oh well,' she thought and snuggled back down into the snoring men's embraces, 'I'll just wait until ve are rescued.' And she drifted off to sleep, holding Luke's arms closer to her and nuzzling into Captains neck. She'd never felt so content.

(I put English in brackets just for people who want to know)

wo xie le zhe shou ge

(I wrote this song)

shi yi shou jian dan de

(It's a simple one)

bu fu za ye bu nan chang de na yi zhong ge

(Not complicated and not hard to sing, that kind of song)

zhe bu shi na zhong

(This isn't that kind of )

zhi sheng xia na gang qin de ge

("There's only the piano left" kind of song )

ye bu shi na zhong

(And isn't that kind of)

bu neng zhi shi peng you de ge

("We can't only be friends" kind of song)

zhe bu shi na zhong

(This isn't that kind of)

liang ge ren de gu shi xie zai yi ben xiao shuo

(The story of two people written in a novel)

na xiao shuo li you shei hui zai hua tian li fan le zuo

(And in that novel who will make a mistake in the flower fields)

zhe jiu shi yi shou xie gei ni ting de yi ge

(This is written for you to hear, it's a)

Love song

yi zhi xiang xie yi shou

(I've always wanted to write a)

Love song

ni gei le wo yi shou

(You gave me a)

Love song

na DJ hui bo fang

(The Dj will play it)

zhe ye xu hui shang bang

(This might make it on the charts)

ru guo wo zhi xiang xie chu yi shou

(If I only wanted to write a)

Love song

yi zhi xiang xie yi shou

(I've always wanted to write a)

Love song

ni gei le wo yi shou

(You gave me aLove song)

ni jiu xiang na xia tian de liang feng

(You're just like the summer's cool breeze)

cui guo wo de mian kong

(Blowing past my face)

zhen xiang fei

(Making me want to fly)

zai wo xin di

(In my heart)

ni jiu shi wo di

(You're mine)

xiang shou ai ni

(I want to say I love you)

wo xie le zhe shou ge

(I wrote this song(

shi yi shou jian dan de

(It's a simple one)

bu fu za ye bu nan chang de na yi zhong ge

(Not complicated and not hard to sing, that kind of song)

zhe bu shi na zhong tong hua li hui yu jian de ge

(This isn't a song you would find in fairytale)

ye bu shi na zhong zhen zhen qie qie ai wo de ge

(And isn't a very vividly loving me kind of song)

zhe bu shi na zhong

(This isn't that kind of)

liang ge ren de gu shi xie zai yi ben xiao shuo

(Two people's story written in a novel)

na xiao shuo li you shei pei zai kan liu xing zai jiang luo

(And in that novel who will watch stars falling with each other)

zhe jiu shi yi shou xie gei ni ting de yi ge

(This is written for you to hear, it's a)

Love song

yi zhi xiang xie yi shou

(I've always wanted to write a)

Love song

ni gei le wo yi shou

(You gave me a)

Love song

hui bo fang

(The Dj will play it)

zhe ye xu hui shang bang

(This might make it on the charts)

ru guo wo zhi xiang xie chu yi shou

(If I only wanted to write a)

Love song

yi zhi xiang xie yi shou

(I've always wanted to write a)

Love song

ni gei le wo yi shou

(You gave me a)

Love song

ni jiu xiang na xia tian de liang feng

(You're just like the summer's cool breeze)

cui guo wo de mian kong

(Blowing past my face)

zhen xiang fei

(Making me want to fly)

zai wo xin di

(In my heart)

ni jiu shi wo di

(You're mine)

xiang shou ai ni

(I want to say I love you)

ru guo ni shi yi fu hua

(If you were a painting)

ni hui shi zui zhen gui de yi fu hua

(You would be the most valuable painting)

ru guo na hua jia shi fan gao de hua

(If that painter was Van Gogh)

you he gui ren qian lai you xian hua

(If there's a person that comes and presents you with flowers)

ge ge xiang ni qiu jia

(Everyone asks for your hand in marriage)

fan gao ta shuo ta men dou gai hui jia

(Van Gogh says that they should all go home)

melodyru guo ni shi melody

(If you were a melody)

jiu shi zui dong ting

(You would be the most beautiful)

suo you de ren dou hui gen zhe ni qi chang

(Everyone would sing along with you)

jiu suan zai ye wan ni de xin tai liang

(Even in the night your heart is too bright)

rang wo wang le yue liang dai biao wo de

(Causing me to forget that the moon represents...)

Love song

yi zhi xiang xie yi shou

(I've always wanted to write a)

Love song

ni gei le wo yi shou

(You gave me a)

Love song

DJ hui bo fang

(The Dj will play it)

zhe ye xu hui shang bang

(This might make it on the charts)

ru guo wo zhi xiang xie chu yi shou

(If I only wanted to write a)

Love song

yi zhi xiang xie yi shou

(I've always wanted to write a)

Love song

ni gei le wo yi shou

(You gave me a)

Love song

ni jiu xiang na xia tian de liang feng

(You're just like the summer's cool breeze)

cui guo wo de mian kong

(Blowing past my face)

zhen xiang fei

(Making me want to fly)

zai wo xin di

(In my heart)

ni jiu shi wo di

(You're mine)

xiang shou ai ni

(I want to say I love you)

Jorinde: See Hana, Sweet XD


End file.
